powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 6: Arise! Daizyuzin
is the sixth episode of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger. It is the second part of a two-part arc focusing on the Zyurangers' battle with Dora Sphinx, featuring the gathering of all five Guardian Beasts and debut their combinations, Dino Tanker and Daizyuzin. Synopsis After seeing a warning of the potential of Zyuranger's failure, Geki works to prove his leadership qualities to save his team from Dora Sphinx. Plot Geki continues to wander the wasteland Tyrannosaurus sent him to, crawling while wondering where he is before falling down within the rubble. Righting himself, he continues to crawl up a cliff until he sees a city like Tokyo, with Tokyo Tower completely bent and ruined. He calls it impossible that Tokyo is ruined before he falls down the rocks again as he sees a coat that looks like Goushi, turning and seeing him turned into a mummified corpse! He turns and sees the other Zyuranger also turned into skeletal corpses, wondering what is going on and why this is happening. However at that moment, the Guardian Beasts appear in the sky and beam Geki information: to gather the five hearts together or this will be the future of Earth. Geki wonders how this could be so while asking if this is their fate if they can't unite to fight against Bandora. The wind blows and shows a huge humanoid machine lying in the ground as if turned into sand; Geki approaches it and tries to uncover the machine wondering what it is, which they state it is "Daizyuzin". They continue stating that they can become Daizyuzin by uniting after becoming the Beast Tank Dino Tanker; then state that if their hearts aren't united, this will be their future even if they become Daizyuzin. Geki asks the Guardian Beasts if they want him to be more of a leader and states that he thought he was, but they vanish as he realizes that what he's done so far isn't enough and this is why he's had the visions of this apocalyptic end. Geki then promises that he will unite the Zyurangers' hearts and to watch him as he's sent back to reality. Turning towards the trees as his teammates remain trapped within them, Tyrannoranger pledges that he wasn't the leader he should have been and this is why they're like this now. He falls on his knees asking for forgiveness and that he promised the Guardian Beasts he'd free them and unite them all, but he doesn't know how to or to unite the Guardian Beasts into Daizyuzin. Without warning, Barza appears and reveals that the means to unite them is with the five Dino Crystals; Geki asks where they are but Barza state he doesn't know before Dora Sphinx attacks again. Grifforzer joins him, making Geki transform into Tyrannoranger and fight both off with his Ryugeki Ken, but the double-team becomes too much for him. On the moon, Bandora keeps pushing Dora Sphinx on while throwing her wand down making both him and Grifforzer grow giant. Geki declares they won't defeat him like this and that he will find the Dino Crystals and save the team as the duo continue marching towards him. Wondering where the Dino Crystals are, the Ryugeki-Ken suddenly glows and shoots at a cliff, making Geki charge towards it while being shot at by Grifforzer. Seeing a sparkle, he runs and digs finding a satchel; as Dora Sphinx shoots at him, he opens it and finds the Dino Crystals hidden inside. Standing on a rock, he throws the crystals towards the trees, freeing the other Zyuranger from within and giving them their crystals. With Goushi leading, the four rush towards Geki. Holding his crystal in the air, Geki summons the Guardian Beasts declaring it's time to unite. The five Guardian Beasts rise up again and Geki enters into Tyrannosaurus to unite with it as the other teammates charge to transform and join him. The five insert in their Dino Crystals as the five Guardian Beasts merge together, becoming the giant Beast Tank Dino Tanker. In the cockpit, Dan admits he heard the promise and won't disrupt the team as does Mei. Grifforzer attacks them as they fire the Beast Tank Cannon and Beast Tank Storm, striking them but with the duo continuing to march forwards and attacking the huge tank. At Geki's command, the team activate the transformation turning the Dino Tanker into it's final combined form: Daizyuzin. On the moon, Bandora, Tottopat and Bookback wonder what's going on as she declares she didn't know the Guardian Beasts could combine like this but still asks Grifforzer and Dora Sphinx to finish it off. Dora Sphinx charges and attacks with Grifforzer, with the giant guardian pummeling them with it's fists and even using Dino Tanker to dodge and ram and it's horns to send out electrical attacks. However without warning, Mei discovers the forest crew appearing to chop down the trees for the golf course with the kids trapped inside screaming for their lives. Geki declares they have to help the children, but Dora Sphinx attacks them again making them knock it away. However without warning, the Dora Monster transforms back into the riddle master, declaring this the beginning of the "Riddle Championship"; thus to save the children, they have to defeat him and his riddles. The contest begins: -"If you wear one, it's convenient but inconvenient with two, what am I?" Goushi worries that if Daizyuzin answers it wrong, it will turn into a tree as Grifforzer continues attacking; but when the riddle master tells him to let him handle this, Grifforzer decides to lie down to relax. Geki asks them to work together with Mei wondering that it isn't mittens; with Dan realizing the answer is "a baseball glove". The second riddle: "A bee came flying by, where did he come from?" - Boi realizes the answer is "west" since "ni" (the Japanese word for "2") and "shi" (the Japanese word for "4"), multiplied is "hachi" (the Japanese words for "8" and "bee") However as the riddles continue, the trees continue to fall as the loggers approach the children; with Dora Sphinx declaring he can create unlimited riddles so no need to be impatient and thus they'll answer them forever. With that he releases another riddle: "A dentist was scolded by a police officer; why?" - Because he can shoot you. Geki then gets an idea: declaring Dora Sphinx's riddles as easy and boring, he riles up the riddle master and states he hadn't given him the hardest riddle: "what is Dora Sphinx's weakness?" Geki reveals that if he can ask that then no one can answer the question because they won't know. Playing on the ruse, Dora Sphinx decides to use this as his next riddle, thus the most difficult riddle in the world and thus befuddling the Zyuranger as expected. Dora Sphinx eggs them off until Geki yells "his chest", but the riddle master states it's wrong and the answer is "the snake on his headdress", where all his riddles are hidden. Angered, he returns to being a giant Dora Sphinx and flaps his wings to blow Daizyuzin away, but Geki uses this to summon Daizyuzin's main weapon, Dinosaur Sword Godhorn; even as Grifforzer gets back up, the team uses the Super-Legendary Lightning Cut to slash at the snake and destroy the riddle master forever, returning the children from the trees and angering Bandora into another headache. With Daizyuzin on their side, Geki declares he'll take care of their teamwork as Goushi states that he is truly their leader and they'll do their best during the hard and sad times. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Errors *Dino Tanker rushes Grifforzar, only to have a brief view of Daizyujin punching him in the next shot. *Dora Sphinx in his human form says his last riddle is his fifth, when he actually asked three other riddles, making it his fourth. Notes DVD Releases *''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/zyuranger.html *The complete Zyuranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References See also (Triceratops Zord/Triceratops, Mastodon Zord/ZyuMammoth, Saber-Toothed Tiger Zord/SaberTiger, Pterodactyl Zord/Pteranodon & Megazord/Daizyuzin's debut) Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura